The game of Love
by Bellanee chan
Summary: Life isn't always fair, and neither is love. Bad things can happen to good people. In a world where life has become unbearable, Tomoyo and Eriol will overcome many obstacles and odds to find love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad things happen to good people

It was Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran's wedding day. Everything was perfect. The bridesmaids were beautiful, the groomsmen handsome, and the ambiance majestic. Everyone was happy, except for the maid if honor, Daidouji Tomoyo. While everyone was off dancing and celebrating the new couple, she was over at the bar sipping a gin and tonic and thinking about what was happening.

_'My best friend and first love is getting married and I'll probably never see her again. Why did he have to take her from me?'_

Nobody noticed her absence, and the party continued till the newlyweds departed for the honeymoon. Tomoyo, deciding that she had put in a sufficient appearance, grabbed her purse and left.

Sakura and Syaoran were married three months ago. After their month-long honeymoon in Hawaii the couple moved to Hong Kong to be near Syaoran's family. His work finished, Hiiragiziwa Eriol left the country, moving back to England with his two familiars. Tomoyo, however, stayed. She could understand why Sakura had to move away, Kinomoto Fujitaka had died barely a year ago, and his death weighed heavily on his children's hearts. Sakura's brother Touya ans his lover Yuki had left for America shortly after Sakura's wedding. Daidouji Sonomi had been struggling silently for over two years with a terrible disease. After the death of Fujitaka her mental strength crumbled and she lost the will to fight the disease. Her health was quickly deteriorating.

Tomoyo walked into the hospital room. Her once energetic and full-of-life mother lay pale and fragile upon the bed. The many machines and white-coated doctors surrounding Sonomi made her seem so small. Tomoyo stepped forward and the doctors backed away to give her room.

"I'm here mama." Tomoyo said coming to her mother's side.

"My dear, sweet Tomo-chan." Sonomi whispered.

"It won't be mush longer." The lead doctor announced softly.

Tomoyo nodded and reached for her mother's hand. The lead doctor ushered everyone out of the room to give Tomoyo privacy to say goodbye. Tomoyo sat there for a time just holding her mother's hand silently. As the time passed Sonomi's heart monitor slowed down.

"Tomo-chan,... promise me you won't let my death rule your life... promise me you will... move on. Promise me..." Sonomi pleaded faltering.

"I promise." Tomoyo replied.

A faint smile ghosted Sonomi's lips as the heart monitor slowed even more until it faded to a steady drone.

"Goodbye, mama." Tomoyo said softly.

She began to sob, resting her head on her arms.

The funeral service was beautiful. Many came to mourn the late Daidouji Sonomi. Family and friends offered sympathy and condolences which Tomoyo accepted with practiced grace. After the ceremony, and Sonomi's body was buried, the executor of the estate gathered all the beneficiaries to hear the will. They al traveled to the Daidouji mansion and retired to the library.

"Thank you all for coming. Before I read the will, I have a video that Daidouji-san recorded before her death."

The executor put a disc into the player brought in for this purpose. On screen appeared a wan, but moderately healthy Sonomi seated on her favorite chair.

"Tomoyo, my darling, if you are watching this it means I have passed on. I don't want you to cry over it, I know my time is running short. Know that I love you and wish you all the success in the world."

The screen went black.

"I Daidouji Sonomi, being of sound mind and body do hereby bequeath my photo albums and old memorabilia to Kinomoto-Li Sakura; the entirety of my estate, company shares, and accounts to my daughter Daidouji Tomoyo. Miss Kinomoto-Li, I have the items bequeathed to you packed for shipment to your home. Miss Daidouji, I have some forms that require your signature."

Sakura bid a tearful goodbye and left. Tomoyo watched as the executor pulled a sheaf of papers from his briefcase.

"Miss Daidouji, I am sure this is difficult for you but there are important decisions to be made regarding your mother's company. She had put in place a temporary CEO until you formally took control. I need you to sign a few forms acknowledging the switch."

"I can't. I'm sorry if it causes you undue work but I can't take over the company."

"I understand. I'll have the transfer papers ready soon as possible."

"Thank you. Could you also handle the selling of the estate?"

"Of course. Where should I contact you?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call you office after I've decided."

"Of course. Leave everything to me. Good day miss Daidouji."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Misery loves company

Tomoyo slipped the key into the lock and opened the door to the large mansion she bought mere days before. The mansion was very old and decorated in dark tones and dreary patterns. Tomoyo took off her coat and placed it on the coat rack. She had already been through the house once, before she had bought it. Furniture had been bought and delivered already, as well as Tomoyo's possessions. One of the parlors on the first floor was a music room with a baby grand piano. Upon entering the room Tomoyo saw the shelves bare and dusty surrounding a dismal fireplace. She lit a fire to warm up the room, quickly dusted off the shelves and started putting books up. After the third box was finished she began on the last. As she began pulling books out of the box she found a biography of Mozart, her mother's favorite composer. Seeing the book brought back the too recent memory and pain of losing her mother. She angrily chucked the book into the fire. Soon many more books followed.

"Eriol-sama, you cannot stay cooped up in this house wallowing in self pity forever." Suppoi admonished.

"Suppoi-chan is right! You need to get out and meet some new people." Nakuru agreed.

Eriol suddenly got up from the chair, grabbed his coat from the rack, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Eriol-sama?" Suppoi inquired.

"Out." He replied and slammed the door.

_'I have to get out of here before I burn everything!'_

The fire was raging now, fed by Tomoyo's anger and the papers and books she had sacrificed to it.

_**'Why? You want to burn it all. I know you do.'**_

_'Shut up.'_

_**'I am you. Burn it, burn all of it!'**_

_'No, no! I won't give in to this!' She mentally shouted, clutching her head._

She ran from the room, hastily donning her coat in her mad dash to escape.

Eriol was seated in his usual spot at his favorite bar, nursing a beer. He let the alcohol seep into his system and start to numb him. Suddenly, the door opened and in through the door walked a young woman drenched with rain. She walked over to the bar, sat down and ordered a drink. Eriol thought for a moment that he knew her, but the feeling passed.

She lifted her face as the bartender handed her the drink, her once luminous eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

He was sure it was she. No one else had her remarkable amethyst eyes. He casually got out of his seat and moved to sit next to the young lady.

"Tomoyo-san, is that you?" Eriol asked.

She turned her head to the man speaking to her.

"Hiiragiziwa-kun, I did not realize you lived in London."

"I would never have expected to find you in a bar Tomoyo-san. Are you here with your mother?" He asked.

She could feel her eyes begin to burn with unshed tears, so she bowed her face to hide them.

"She… she's dead." She replied, tears now falling free.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-san. I had no idea."

"Please. I just need to be alone."

The time passed as Eriol watched Tomoyo try to drown her sorrows in alcohol. After an hour he noticed Tomoyo getting up to leave. She stood up, took a few unsteady steps and fell. Eriol darted off his stool and caught her. He heard her murmur a slurred thanks.

"Tomoyo-san, you are in no condition to be alone."

He picked her up and carried her out to his car, and placed her in the passenger seat. Since he had no idea where she was staying he drove back to his mansion.


End file.
